


i'll give you a tour

by kittyslies



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chat Noir Adrien Agreste and Ladybug Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chat Noir Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Identity Reveal, Marichat, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Rating May Change, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyslies/pseuds/kittyslies
Summary: She was playing along with him when he took the final step and her back was now met with the counter. A gasp escaped her lips as there was no longer any distance between them and Chat’s hands explored the sides of her waist, slowly trailing up and down, her body responding in a small shudder.‘‘Your wish is my command, princess.’’marichat, in which a drenched kitty turns up at marinette’s door one night.





	1. raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first mlb fanfic and i'm not the best at writing so i'm sorry if this sucks;( however, i hope you guys enjoy reading!

Moving was difficult, she’d gotten so used to the warmth and homely feeling of her parents’ house, her house that’d she’d grown up in, that it was tough and emotionally weighing on her to move. Though she knew this was for the best and she’d try her hardest to settle in as soon as possible.

2 months had passed since Marinette moved and it was a slow process, but she managed it. Alya and Nino helped as much as they possibly could and of course, her parents were there for anything they could support with.

What was a surprise to her was that Adrien sometimes tagged along with Alya and Nino. Not that she minded, though it was strange to see Adrien as ever since they graduated, she had been seeing the blonde curled boy less and less over the years. Marinette knew he was busy, with his modelling career racking up his schedule but she missed him, and worried about how hard he worked. No thanks to his father, pushing him to meet every expectation to push several fashion limits and to achieve his best.

But she knew all that would be exhausting on Adrien.

Although she got over her silly crush on him years ago, she missed his presence, his jokes and mostly his friendship. Adrien had never once treated her wrong as a friend. He’d work to make sure his friends were as happy as they could be. It was one of the sweetest things about him and that hadn’t changed to this day.

‘‘Marinette where do you want these boxes?’’ A phrase she’d heard too many times to count, but not as many from that certain voice. She did, however, also lose count of how many times she thanked Adrien for helping her out.

When eventually they took a break from unpacking and organizing, she’d taken a moment to ask Adrien on how everything was going. He told her he was fine when she asked, that smile on his complexion, eyes glittering with inches of sadness going unnoticeable, but unintentionally. She knew much of the fact that modelling was a harsh career and although Adrien had been doing it for nearly all his life, Marinette knew it was strenuous.

The last time she’d seen Adrien was the first weekend of October, the finalization of her moving. Rain spattering lightly on her balcony outside reminded her that it was now late November, almost heading into the twelfth month of the year. To her luck, she had lunch with him next Wednesday, something they had planned for a while in advance.

The droplets of light water tapping against the glass also prompted her to remember she had patrol with Chat tonight and sighed, knowing the rain was not going to be disappearing anytime soon.

Patrols with Chat were one of her favourite things to do at the end of a stressful week, but her skin-tight suit and rain did not mix well, and she certainly did not enjoy the combination. However, at least she’d see her favourite kitty tonight and she looked forward to that, under any circumstance.

She’d taken notice of the fact that the rain started getting heavier by the second, raindrops trickling across the balcony floor and down the pipes. The only sound heard throughout the apartment was the rain and Tikki sat on the couch, peacefully munching on a macaroon Marinette baked early that week.

Her eyes slid over to the light tapping on the balcony window and a breath of surprise hit her. She walked around the island, her azure orbs connecting to the piercing emerald eyes that shone through the glass door. Her lips held the faintest touch of a smirk but leaned more towards a grin. Chat waved his fingers at her, gesturing for her to open the door as Marinette giggled, the sound vibrating throughout the room.

Walking over to the door, she’d held a key and unlocked it, revealing a slightly wet kitty, his hair draping over each side as some strands stuck to his forehead. His suit, which she already knew, was extremely tight and didn’t hide the muscles that obscured under the material. His lips were curved up in the smile she adored and reminded her of someone else’s smile, but she couldn’t exactly pinpoint it.

Letting the thought go, Marinette gazed upon him, maintaining eye contact again as she returned his smile. 

She wasn’t someone who focused on the physical appearances of others and held a superficial thought when it came to looks but she couldn’t lie when she thought about how extremely good-looking Chat grew up to be. She wasn’t stating he didn’t look good before but the way his features matured, it definitely did him justice. One of his most obvious features was his abs, there was no denying the way they pierced through the tight suit, it would catch anyone’s eye.

Chat’s chuckle pulled her from her endless thoughts.

‘‘I’m assuming you wouldn’t let your favourite kitty stand out here in the rain all night, would you purr-incess.’’ His smile stolen from his lips and replaced with a mischievous smirk as he leaned against the doorframe, one leg behind the other. He looked almost comfortably leaning against it which seemed impossible to do.

The moment Tikki heard Chat’s voice trail in, she’d decided it was best to leave both of them and try and not get caught. She’d opted that the bedroom’s closet was a good enough place to hide, seeing as they wouldn’t have any good reason to go any there anyway, so it made it safe for her to hide.

‘‘Are you always sure your assumptions are correct? I could leave you standing out here, I don’ see any good reason to let you in.’’ Marinette crossed her arms, the white blouse creasing slightly that she had worn to work today and a smug smile fluttering on her lips.

‘‘Well, if you don’t let me in, I’ll get a cold from this rain and then if I get a cold, then I can’t protect Paris because I’m sick and if I don’t protect Paris, then chaos will be let loose and we’re all in trouble. We wouldn’t want that would we?’’

‘‘Technically, Ladybug could handle it by herself, couldn’t she?’’ The smug smile bordered on the lines of a smirk as she held her hues interlocked with the blonde-haired, green eyed kitty.

Chat scoffed with a low chuckle following after, ‘‘M’Lady and I are a duo, we protect Paris together.’’

‘‘Think you’ve proved yourself enough to step into my humble abode.’’ Her lips allowed a small =, soft giggle as she stepped aside to let the fellow cat inside.

Chat smiled back over his shoulder at her as he descended the few stairs into the living room from the kitchen, before filling the silence with his speech, ‘‘You know, I’ve actually missed your apartment.’’

‘‘Well, maybe, you should visit more often then.’’ The words slipped, let loose as Marinette followed after him, footsteps after footsteps. She hadn’t thought her reply through and was now regretting it, knowing he’d take it the wrong way.

‘‘Eager to see me, princess?’’ That damn smirk of his was apparent on his features once again and Marinette wanted to just wipe it off him.

‘‘What I meant was that any company is appreciated, you’re not that special, kitty.’’ Enough confidence in her voice bit back at his previous comment and she now matched his smirk.

‘‘Ouch, can’t say that didn’t hurt.’’ Placing a hand over his heart dramatically, the fake sad lips filling up his complexation.

‘‘A strong kitty like you can surely handle it right?’’ Her hand made contact with his shoulder, smacking him playfully with the intention that it was just Marinette teasing him with him in on the joke.

But as soon as her fingertips left his arm, the unfamiliar feeling of electricity crumbled through her fingers and lingered for a few moments within her palm. She didn’t understand why it occurred, but it did, and from the way Chat was looking around the room, not wanting to set his eyes on Marinette, she could tell he felt it too. His body language gave it away, now awkward silence settling in the atmosphere of the room.

Marinette couldn’t deny it, over the few years she’d gotten to know Chat with her mind cleared of any thoughts of the Agreste boy, she started to pick up on little details and gestures of a sort that’d he make when he was either frustrated or excited about explaining something. But that didn’t mean she was started to get romantically attached, she loved him, he was her partner, one of the only people in the world whom she trusted the most. But she loved him the way friends loved each other, and she plainly hoped that she wouldn’t cross that faint line between friendship and something else.

They stood there, both fidgeting with whatever they could find before a few moments passed and the awkwardness started eating away at Marinette.

‘‘I’m gonna get you a towel, on a serious note I don’t want you to get sick.’’ She allowed her lips to release the faintest laugh, still fidgeting with the loose thread at the bottom of her blouse and permitted her eyes to travel up to his lime shaded hues.

He met them fairly, a mixture of emotions floating within the orbs and Marinette couldn’t place any and she knew it would gnaw away at her.

Chat nodded, wanting to tell her ‘thank you’ but his throat felt dry.

She turned away, descending the stairs that led from the kitchen into the spacious living room and he watched as she disappeared into the hallway. The moment she left the room, all the tension slipped out as he released the breath he had been unconsciously holding.

Once she was out of his eyesight, Marinette positioned herself against one of the white creamy walls in the apartment, all while mirroring Chat’s actions and letting out a soft breath she had been involuntarily grasping.

He would be caught in a white lie if he denied that Marinette matured to be an attractive and endearing woman and the way in which she had grasped the ability to catch his eyes more than once. He’d noticed how she let go of her signature pigtails and now wore her hair down, with the occasional ponytail and bun.

Internally smacking his past self for noticing her in high school, he reminded himself how he admired the way her hair was let loose over her shoulders, embodying the image of a waterfall. Not to mention her eyes, they echoed how stars shone within the dark sky and her smile could outshine the entirety of the Northern Lights.

But this was just Chat admiring his friend’s delightful qualities and nothing else. He was certain there were no feelings attached to the way in which he saw Marinette. But something nagged away at him, constantly questioning what Marinette really meant to him and he subconsciously thought it was Plagg, pestering and annoying Chat even with the suit on. 

The small petite woman entering the room again snapped him out of his thoughts and one part of him was glad, knowing his thoughts could sometimes get out of control.

The sense of the room shifted as he saw the awkwardness vanish from her hues and the small smile placed on her face, taking the several steps towards him.

She handed the white fluffy towel over to him, her fingers grazed over his and even with the suit on, they could both feel it.

There it was again, the spark and the arc of fire.

They both made sure not to enter the awkward silence atmosphere again, therefore Marinette painted her smile to reach closer to her eyes and stepped back a little, creating distance between her and Chat. Almost as if she was tempted to do something she wasn’t supposed to.

Holding the towel firmly in his hands, in order not to drop it, he returned her sweet smile and her gentle voice filled the room.

‘‘Would you like something to eat or drink? I’ve got a wide selection of drinks, food, however, my fridge is pretty much empty.’’ The laugh felt forced, but she let it go, hoping that Chat didn’t notice.

‘‘No that’s alright purr-incess, I’m not that hungry.’’ His smile tight-lipped and secured firmly on his facial expressions.

_But I could eat you._

Chat paused, physically paused, stilling in the process of thinking where the hell that thought came from.

‘‘But, uh, I’ll take a glass of water?’’ He said, as if to clear the air, though holding onto the fact that Marinette had no idea what he was thinking about, but clearing his head felt harder than normal and the images that flashed throughout his mind made him weaker than he anticipated.

_Her on the counter, his head buried in between her legs. _

_The soft moans that left her lips when she couldn’t hold it in any longer._

Chat shook his head, physically, in some way to get rid of the involuntary images that kept shooting through his head. He didn’t come here to do that, all he wanted to do was see her, catch up with her, seeing as he hadn’t seen her for nearly three weeks, and he missed her.

But his intentions didn’t include any of _that_.

‘‘You know you could use my actual name, not just the nickname that you’ve so surely chosen for me.’’ Marinette threw him a small nod and a smile in the mix, before walking around the counter and letting her fingers clutch the glass she filled with water. He watched her walk away, ignoring the thoughts that constantly landed within the visuals in his mind, but he couldn’t stop himself from scanning her body, taking in every aspect, head to toe.

Marinette still had her work clothes on, he was guessing, a white blouse and a black pencil skirt. Chat admired her as she moved around the kitchen.

He reminded himself he needed to respond to what Marinette said otherwise it’d soon turn uncomfortable and inept again.

‘‘Yeah, but what fun would that be, little lady?’’ He heard the annoyed smirk in her tut, but it vanished as she turned around to face him, not a trace of smirk evident.

She smiled sweetly, almost innocently, as she handed over the glass of water and Chat thought it was ironic, compared to the thoughts that were running through his head.

He thanked her for it, and once again their fingers just about lingered against one another and he took notice of how quickly she slid her hand away, leaving her hands held behind her back.

‘‘I thought we could maybe watch a movie, if you’re up for it.’’ She met his gaze once again, eyes no longer tracing the outlines of her kitchen tiles and her sweet smile never seemed to fade.

‘‘Sure, I’d like that.’’ That was a lie, he didn’t know how long he could hold off his more tricky and mischievous thoughts off for and he was worried he’d become too tempted in enduring the thoughts themselves. But he wanted to spend time with her, he’d missed her too much for an average person, but he didn’t let it bother him.

‘‘I’ll be right back, I’m gonna change into something more comfortable but remotes on the coffee table, just look through the list of movies and we’ll pick something.’’ And with that she was gone, back down the hallway, while Chat took his place on the couch, making himself relaxed.

He flicked through the various movies and kept in mind a few they could watch, letting his thoughts engross him, slowly and eventually he wasn’t even paying attention to the screen. He continuously scolded himself for looking at Marinette superficially or any way that implied that and for thinking those thoughts when he didn’t even know her relationship status.

He suspected she wasn’t in a relationship since he never saw or heard her talk about anyone else but maybe she just liked to keep that area of her life private. Though it had been a few weeks so maybe she developed a relationship with someone.

And the way that thought stung, Chat wanted to admonish himself. The feeling of Marinette with someone else shouldn’t have made his heart throb the way it did but he couldn’t tame it.

Minutes later, Marinette walked through the creamy hallway, entering the spacious room and making Chat’s snap to hers almost immediately. He held the glass of water to his lips, taking a small sip but caused him to cough after setting eyes on the woman in front of him. Her presence snatched him from captivating himself any further with his thoughts.

What she wore was more endearing than he could have described. She strolled in with an oversized white shirt and baby blue short that were just about peaking out from under the large shirt.

Even after taking a sip from his water, his throat felt extremely dry and his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed harshly. His lips also went dry and he had to slip his tongue to moisten them again.

Marinette didn’t seem to notice the change in his posture or body language as her pure, innocent smile sat itself on the corners of her lips. Or she chose not to take note of it. Either way, there was no change in the way she expressed herself in reaction to Chat.

“I barely have anything in my fridge, but I do have popcorn, have you chosen something?’’ She smiled sweetly before ascending the stairs and making her way around various cupboards.

‘‘I’ve selected a few that I thought you’d like, we can just choose together.’’ Chat answered back, readjusting himself on the couch, concentrating on pulling up the movies he’d picked out.

He became so lost in thought, trying to get his mind straight, he didn’t even realise Marinette was now sat next to him with not as much distance as he hoped was between them, but it was fine, he’d just have to deal with it.

‘‘Let me see if your movie picking selection is up to my standards.’’ Her giggle fleeing her lips as she placed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and bent over to grab the remote from it where he placed it previously and that’s when Chat couldn’t help but notice that she didn’t appear to be wearing a bra.

An understatement would be to say how little Chat was going to scold himself throughout the entire night. His breath hitched in his throat, lips parting slightly at the sight before him; her nipples stood out through the white shirt, leaving nothing to the imagination.

She sat with her legs crossed over, shifting occasionally to get comfortable. He watched Marinette’s fingertips linger over the numerous buttons and never felt so guilty in his entire lifetime.

Eventually, they picked out a romantic-comedy, something for both of them.

Her gentle smile appeared once again as she pressed play on the movie and laid back.

And Chat couldn’t keep his damn eyes off her.

_It was going to be a long evening._


	2. longing gazes

Shifting in order to get more contented with how she sat, she ended up sitting with her legs on the couch, thighs pressed together, revealing more of her creamy skin. 

Now, while she thought Chat was lost in the concept of the movie, she couldn’t resist but to give his body a full glimpse. Arms rested across the top of the couch, one leg crossed over the other and his face was making a small confused expression, lost in why the joke in the movie was so funny.

Under her breath, she let out a quiet and soft laugh at his facial expression. Her glances didn’t last long otherwise he’d figure she was checking him out.

But when she did peek over, she observed how even with the suit on, it was obvious how toned his legs and arms were. She suspected he worked out a lot as his civilian self, but she wasn’t complaining. Marinette drank all of him in, from his head to his toes.

Something about the way she was practically eating Chat’s appearance up made her not exactly uncomfortable, but she couldn’t quite pinpoint and she was back to shifting. Her shorts moved a little higher than she guessed but didn’t do anything to pull them down, not wanting to cause attention toward herself. It was bad enough with her drooling over her alternate self's partner.

Chat, however, observed how Marinette shifted and soon enough regretted his decision to look out the corner of his hues. With obviousness, he took note of how the cruel shorts moved up further along, exposing more of her thighs.

Marinette kept her eyes ahead of her, not acknowledging how Chat took a sharp intake of breath. Or chose not to seem bothered.

He hated for losing control over his thoughts as soon they involved thoughts he would have liked to get rid of, as soon as possible. Chat forced himself to focus on the movie in front of him, but he was so tempted to let his eyes wander over Marinette that he actually did it. Only once. Or maybe twice.

_Stupid cat_, he thought, _stupid, stupid, so stupid._

His eyesight focused on how her lips were slightly parted, as she inhaled and exhaled shallow breaths. Chat noted how her nipples were still piercing through the white shirt that hung over her delicate shoulders and mentally cursed himself, whipping his eyes back to the screen faster than he would have liked to do. He knew that would surely cause a reaction from Marinette, but it didn’t.

The blunette next to him seemed absentminded of his gaze upon her delicate, mere body and seemed absorbed in the movie ahead of her, occasionally taking a small hand of popcorn.

What he was struggling with himself was how restricting his leather suit became and disallowed any sort of space. Soon enough, it caused more friction between his skin and the suit than he would have liked.

Dragging him out from his clouded mind was Marinette’s gentle laugh at the movie. He came to admire her laugh and especially her smile, knowing it could persuade him to do absolutely anything she desired.

Both of them, without realising it, were checking each other out while they thought the other was completely distracted.

However, Marinette seemed to make the situation worse for herself. She started to acknowledge the smaller details that had become clearer in Chat’s facials over the years. First off, his jaw had become more chiseled, as sharp as a knife, and his cheekbones were more defined. She traced every line and trail she could within his features. She’d become so captivated within the glimpses of his body that she hadn’t even taken notice of how her teeth were now attacking and gnawing away at her bottom lip. She quickly stopped, realising her action, after scanning his enticing, broad shoulders and moved her thumb over her lips, making sure she hadn’t accidentally made her lip bleed.

And, of course Chat noticed. 

His eyesight shifted in order to gaze upon the blunette sat beside him. He raised her eyebrows at her in confusion but also in a sense of worry before putting up the question, ‘‘everything okay?’’

He tossed her a light smile, Marinette noticing how there was a quick shift in his eyes, an almost darkness that appeared for a second and disappeared the next. She couldn’t catch it for long enough to decode what the emotion was within the darkness but there was definitely something changed that crossed his orbs.

Eyes connected, emerald met azure for the first time since the movie started. Marinette turned her head toward him, thumb still hovering over her lip and gave him a small nod, while returning his soft smile. The air around them shifted as their hues connected and held each other’s reflecting gaze resulting in them both sensing the change. The way Chat moved his body, crossing his legs and sitting upright gave away the fact that he also felt the obvious shift. Neither of them knew why the atmosphere was filled with something entirely different but it lingered heavily in the thick ambiance.

On some level, they agreed without communication and began tossing flirty glances back and forth at each other. Though, Marinette couldn’t help the involuntary hitching of her breath every so often as his eyes landed on her body.

She might have seemed focused on the movie in front of her, but her mind was playing a completely different scene. Her mind wandered into an untouched area, somewhere she’d never let herself go into.

_His hands on my skin, straddling his hips._

_The feel of his lips against my own._

She felt her cheeks burn with heat and the rosiness creeping over in a fast motion, reflecting a woosh of wind hitting her. She placed her hand on her cheek, supporting her head as her elbow landed on the edge of the couch and through her palms, she felt the intense blush she wore.

Thankfully, Chat snapped her out her thoughts and her eyes glided over to him, listening to each word that left his lips.

‘‘Would you mind showing me where your bathroom is?’’ He stood, stretching out his arms, a small smile attached to his face, a gentle emotion filling up his whole expression.

‘‘Follow me, it’s a little difficult to find since there are so many hallways. It took a while for me to get used to.’’ She giggled as she rose, standing dangerously close to Chat, not intentionally. She quickly turned on her heel, footsteps heard behind her as she trailed throughout the apartment.

Marinette wasn’t exaggerating when she said her apartment was like a maze, it really was. He debated on how exactly she made her way throughout such a muddled and spacious apartment. He had never been further than her living room, even in the 2 months that she had been living here for. Marinette led him down a hallway, which led to another hallway, which ended up Chat following her like a little puppy and they finally reached a door. It opened to reveal a massive bathroom, with a bathtub in the middle, a large mirror over by the medium-sized window and below it was a sink, completing it with a shower in the corner. There was a small, white door at the side of the sink.

‘‘It’s just through there, sure you can make your way back?’’ And there was the giggle he admired so much.

Chat nodded, reflecting her smile with a grin. ‘’Don’t worry princess, if I don’t, you can just come save me.’’ And ended his sentence with a wink. Marinette couldn’t control the small flip her heart delivered when he winked at her. It was actually very corny when she thought about it, heartbeat quickening whenever he showed her his signature grin.

‘‘And what if I don’t want to come and save you?’’ The flirting was continuous, and obviously both Marinette and Chat Noir were oblivious as to what they were actually doing. The irony was on them both.

‘‘Well, then my heart would absolutely shatter, princess.’’ Somehow, in some way, the way the nickname rolled off his tongue this time, felt different. It had a very thick layer of flirtatiousness and was heavily coated with something among the lines of ache and desire. 

The way the nickname was conveyed made Marinette’s eyes widen slightly, hearing it in such a low, seductive tone, resulting in also making her draw her bottom lip in between her teeth.

Chat knew how the nickname sounded, it rang in his ears the way he said, knowing how it was in one of the most desirous ways he could have portrayed it. It wasn’t intentional, like most of his actions tonight, he couldn’t evade it, it just slipped out.

But as soon as his eyes took in the way Marinette gnawed at her bottom lip, his mind could have been argued to have gone haywire.

_God have mercy on my soul, Mari, please don’t do that in front of me, _is what he thought as he gazed upon the woman now fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt, looking anywhere but Chat.

It wasn’t clear to him at first why Marinette’s eyes snapped back up to meet his, widening a little further and why a pale blush inched and snaked over her cheeks but soon realised how he murmured that thought aloud in a hushed whisper and to his knowledge, and from Marinette’s reaction, she clearly heard it.

Clearing her throat, she made sure to avert her gaze towards the floor, ‘‘Right, uh, I’m gonna be in the l-living room.’’ Marinette mumbled, her voice nearly inaudible, rushing out the bathroom before Chat could get a word out.

As soon as she was far enough away from the bathroom, she released a breath she’d been holding in for the last few moments. Confusion mixed in with her emotions and settled at the bottom of her stomach, along with something else she could pinpoint as lust. And as much as she didn’t want to accept it and move on, the yearn and ache she felt crawling throughout her emotions were not going to disappear any time soon.

_Stupid cat, had to go and make me all flustered in front of him. _

She knew the exact reason for her stuttering, it was because of the damn cat in her bathroom. He’d managed to make her all dazed, a feeling which she hadn’t experienced since her crush on the Agreste boy.

If she thought about it, she had realised there were a few similar qualities between Chat and Adrien, they were both blonde, green eyed guys but with the obvious difference; Adrien was much less flirtatious than her partner.

Her fingers traced the outline of the counter once she’d grabbed a glass of water to calm herself down, level her breathing and start thinking clearly. She moved her thoughts on from the comparison between Adrien and Chat and focused on the situation she just reveled herself in.

_No one quite like Chat Noir to cloud your thoughts that you stop thinking straight_, she thought, making herself inwardly laugh.

Marinette shook her head as she lifted a glass of water to her lips and took a sip. Closing her eyes to clear her head, she murmured ‘‘he’s just a friend, nothing more, nothing less.’’

‘‘Who’s just a friend?’’ Chat’s voice played throughout the apartment, how the hell did he hear that? Then realised it was his feline-like characteristics. She jumped at the sound of his voice, heartbeat quickening, pulse-raising. She listened to the sound of his footsteps as he trailed up the small flight of stairs, coming up behind her. With a swift motion, she turned around to face him, puzzled as to how Chat just acted as nothing happened a few minutes ago, his innocent smile plastered on his face.

The distance at which Chat was standing from her was too close. She could essentially feel his small breaths as they came to land on her now dry lips. There was a sharp intake of breath from her as she slipped a tongue in between her lips in order to moisten them. Her eyesight was tracing the outlines of his soft lips, but her gaze soon crept up to meet his, before Chat realised she’d been staring.

There had to be distance put between them before Marinette did something she’d regret later. She wanted to take a step back but knew her back would only hit the counter behind her, so it was no use.

Chat wanted to clear the air between them and apologise for the fiasco in the bathroom, which he initially planned before she rushed out the room, leaving him standing there, at a loss for words.

But she just wouldn’t stop biting her lip and the comment just _slipped._ He never meant for her to hear it, but then again it was Chat. He carried around a handful of bad luck with him, wherever he went.

His eyes were now much more dilated and there was a lustful sort of darkness floating around them, glittering with a need. Marinette couldn’t handle the way he was gazing upon her and felt naked under his gaze as if he was undressing her with his eyes.

The sexual tension in the room was thick, coating the entire atmosphere.

But Chat managed to deliver what he wanted to say without letting that catch in his tone of voice, ‘‘I, uh, look, I’m sorry for what happened in the bathroom, I didn’t mean in any way to make you uncomfortable.’’ He held an apologetic smile but carried on before Marinette could cut in.

‘‘I’d understand if you want me to leave.’’ His body turned to head for the balcony door before feeling the gentle touch of Marinette’s hand on his lower arm, stilling his actions and letting his eyes set on the smooth hand which exposed various sparks to run up along his arm and a small shiver to crawl down his spine.

He trailed his hues up to her bluebell ones, exposing the primal emotion of her pleading him not to go. It was only glittering in small elements within her orbs, but it was apparent.

She seemed to acknowledge the apology through the small smile and a nod of her head but decided against it to say anything.

But the next question she asked hit him like a train at full speed.

‘‘What shouldn’t I do in front of you? Just so I know, for next time.’’ Her eyes had now shifted, instead of pleading at him, there was a drop of longing peppered with ache, along with the innocence she was trying to depict. The edge of her lips curved up in a pure, ingenuous smile, not allowing her smirk to pour through.

Chat wasn’t exactly which way this should go because he expected her to kick him out, for the night to suddenly end and now here he was, stood speechlessly at her, his mouth opening and closing.

It reminded him of how Ladybug when she absolutely certain on getting something she set her eye on. Marinette and Ladybug actually shared some similarities, the dark hair, their extraordinary confidence and the sparkle in both their eyes when placed with a challenge. He admired that about both of them.

Once he debated it over in his mind, all done in a few moments, he decided fuck it, it could either go entirely wrong (which seemed unlikely, she was responding to his flirtatious comments) or it could take a completely different route. 

‘‘Bite your lip in front of me again, Marinette, and I won’t be able to control myself.’’ His whole body burned with fire once he said it and as Marinette stared back at him, he took note of how her hues hardened at his words.

She couldn’t describe the way his words send a thrill to her heat, dampness pooling between her thighs. Her lips were parted, her breath hitching caused the rest of them to come in and out shallow and slow, like all the breath from her lungs was being pulled out by Chat and he hadn’t even touched her.

‘‘Why wouldn’t you be able to control yourself?’’ And then she opted that she’d tease him while the opportunity arose, and did the exact opposite of what he commanded. Marinette licked her lips, her teeth coming down to gnaw her bottom lip.

Chat was inching closer by the second, with every step he took, Marinette’s back was getting closer to hitting the side of the counter. He gave her a low chuckle, his voice suddenly much deeper and lower.

‘‘I took you for a smart princess, I’m sure you can figure it out.’’ Chat’s voice was husky, almost as if he had just woken up. It was so compelling, Marinette could drown at the sound of his voice.

‘‘I’m not sure I can, why don’t you show me?’’ She was playing along with him when he took the final step and her back was now met with the counter. A gasp escaped her lips as there was no distance between them and Chat’s hands explored the sides of her waist, slowly trailing up and down, her body responding in a small shudder. 

‘‘Your wish is my command, princess.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill try and update as soon as i can, chapter 3 will definitely be longer! thank u for reading <3


	3. ties and teases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for so long! i personally found this chapter hard to write as it does have smut but i'm not the best at writing it so please excuse any 'mistakes.' thank u for reading <3  
UPDATE: 4/02, hi so i have officially rewritten this chapter and the first two chapters, along with rewriting currently chapter four.

Chests heaving, their small breath coming to rest on each other’s lips. Their lips hadn’t met but as Chat gazed upon her, she wasn’t sure how long she could resist for.

Why was she resisting anyways? They both made it clear that they both wanted this, practically both aching for this but her mind kept holding her back.

This was her partner, for god’s sake. The one person she trusted the most in the world, and he had no idea. Guilt had settled in the pit of her stomach and the thought of revealing herself to him flashed her mind more rapidly than she could catch it. And that was for the best, it would overcomplicate everything.

It’s not like he would ever find out, right? Neither of them had any plan to reveal their identities to each other, something Chat struggled to come to terms with. But eventually, he gave up and they left it at that. So, surely he would never have note of the fact that he did this… with his lady.

If she was completely honest, she wanted this to happen, more than anything else at that moment, and slowly, but with ease, she let her guilt-filled thoughts go. But if he did ever find out, well… Marinette didn’t allow her mind to wander further. 

Little did she knew, Chat’s thoughts reflected what she was thinking.

How could he just deceive her, with her non-existent knowledge that he was her former classmate under the suit? With the acknowledgment that he knew she had a little crush on him in high school?

But that was so long ago, would it really be that serious if it ever she became known of it, plus he was counting on the fact that she would never find out that he, Adrien Agreste, was the owner of the cat miraculous.

Though he knew he was treading on thin thread, his intentions never consisted of toying with her feelings, that was the last thing he wanted to.

Some way or another, his mind drifted back to Ladybug, Adrien knew they were nowhere near the area of dating or a romantic relationship, but he couldn’t help but feel as if he was betraying the torch he once held for her. It was all in the past, he knew that, but one part of him would always love his lady, no matter the circumstances.

Now, all he wanted to focus on the woman in front of him.

Slowly, bit by bit, he started to realise he much he liked Marinette. There wasn’t an aspect of her that he wanted to change, and as cheesy as it sounded, she was perfect.

Perfect in the way she held herself, the courage and confidence she acquired, how even through the hardest of situations, her eyes managed to glitter with hope, no matter what occurred. He admired that about her, as well as many of her other qualities.

Chat’s heart was racing faster than it had done in the akuma attacks he had previously fought in, emerald hues connecting to her glistening azure ones.

Feelings that had appeared to have always existed, but only in his subconscious, coated over by his extreme, heavy love and pining away after Ladybug. It was pushed so deep down that it was hard for Chat to wrap his head around. Though, he knew he wasn’t going to do anything hastily, not wanting to ruin this moment shared between the two individuals.

However, despite how much he wanted this to happen, he took note of the fact that this would be the first and last time it would occur, knowing it was a one-time thing.

His eyes had attained a fresh perspective, seeing Marinette, her hair draped over her shoulders and down her back, passions puddled in her hues, mirroring the ones he held. Nevertheless, she couldn’t have been in a relationship if he was allowing this to happen.

The lightning from the golden bulbs that hung low, but not so low that they bumped their heads, highlighted Marinette’s features on her face and his eyesight traced her smooth, glowing skin, taking in every aspect of her facial expressions. She gazed back up at him through those long lashes of her, with her blue hues that could plead him to do anything she required, glossed over with infatuation.

The gentle light illuminated her face, giving her a delicate and ethereal look, giving away how her teeth attacked her bottom lip.

It was silent within the room, only the gentle rain outside and their slow breaths could be heard, Marinette venerated Chat’s features, just like she did earlier on in the night. She noticed that close up, his jawline was sharper than ever, as some blonde locks fell over his eyes and the way in which his eyes sent a blaze of heat through her.

Marinette was in acknowledgment that Chat was intensely in love with her alternate self, meaning this was a one-night stand, a mutual sexual attraction that would soon fade as the night ended.

Although over the years, she noticed how his feelings had vanished, only in appearance, she had no idea how he was feeling emotionally. Maybe it led from the huge argument they had a few years back, Ladybug finally snapping (and knowing it was wrong of her) from the constantly ‘lovey-dovey’ attitude Chat gave her.

It made her stomach churn, reflecting back on that night, knowing how badly she must have treated him. Soon enough, she calmed down, clear thoughts finally evading her mind and she reminded him that he was her best friend, her chaton, a person who she trusted more than anything in this world.

After what felt like hours of Ladybug, as delicate as possible she could be, telling Chat she would not return his feelings and their relationship was strictly platonic, Chat cleared his throat, which had become slightly hoarse and dry, and smiled at her.

His response was sorrow, knowing that her message cut through, telling her he would die down with the puns and the constant flirting. It may have been slightly awkward for a few days after that, but everything shifted back to normal after they cleared the air.

It was the year Marinette fell out of love with Adrien, which seemed to confuse her entirely, a few months ago she was telling Chat nothing could happen between the pair because of her pining over the blonde-locked guy, but then days passed like the wind and every day, Marinette was a little less in love with her classmate.

It felt unusual, how she was able to talk to Adrien without stuttering and blushing whenever he made eye contact with her. But it felt like a relief as if an enormous weight had been lifted off her heart.

A few years after they had all went their separate ways, Marinette actually told Adrien about her little crush on him and she most definitely emphasised the word little, not wanting him to freak out over nothing.

Now the feelings that arose, emotions that she felt for Chat, were long overdue. Maybe if her mind wasn’t clouded with the blonde-haired, green-eyed she had been lovesick for the last few years that she had known Chat for, Marinette would have realised her feelings a long time again.

There was no doubt in admitting it, if Adrien hadn’t been in the picture, she would have definitely seen herself falling for her chaton.

But she had to remind herself, he wasn’t hers. Even if the torch he carried for Ladybug had started to burn out, she still didn’t know the status of his relationships in his civilian life.

But he was here, with _her_.

He was pushing _her_ against the counter, it was his hands that were trailing over _her_ body. So surely, he couldn’t have been in any serious relationships outside the suit to be doing this, to be here, with her, right?

Marinette wasn’t the type of person to plead, she’d work for it, if anything but Chat, standing in front of her, staring at her as if he wanted to take her right there and there, she couldn’t temp herself, “chat, _please_.”

Her words came out just above a whisper, not quite a moan, but it got her point across. There was such desperation in her body for him to just touch her, anything to get him as close as possible.

Chat’s lips curved into his stupid smirk, hearing the plead in her voice, realising the effect he had on her. “You seem quite eager, princess, that doesn’t sound like you.” He allowed his hands to continue wandering, traveling up and down her back and around her waist.

Marinette curled her fingers around his bell, making it ring with the movement, “don’t make me wait.” Her lips reached up near his ears, letting her words come out coaxed with avidity.

That was it for him, his lips were on hers, melting into each other. His lips were soft and smooth, crashing against her own. He was so close, yet not close enough. With every kiss, he left her wanting more, aching for more of his tender lips. She kissed him back as it was her life depended on it, each of them fuelling each other’s salacity.

It had started off slow, before Chat bit her bottom lip, her soft moan slipping out. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue in, her hands becoming tangled in his blonde locks, tugging and tearing at it. It went through her body, uncontrollable shivers racing down her spine. His fingertips tracing gentle circles through the thin fabric of her shirt. She urged him to come closer if that was even possible, the distance was no longer existent, one of her hands remaining in his hair while her other snaked around his neck.

The feel of her fingers in his hair was something completely unappreciated before her hands made their presence. He grabbed ahold of her waist, placing her on top of the island, with care, not wanting his claws to scar her. A small squeak escaped her lips as he lifted her, but her lips remained connected to his.

It left them both breathless, chests inhaling and exhaling the tight atmosphere around them. Chat left her lips slightly swollen and her cheeks were a blushed red. There was something so beautiful about the woman in front of him, squirming, gazing upon him with lust-hooded lids.

“You’re not too bad of a kisser, kitty.” She allowed her lips to curve into a smirk, playing with his bell, staring back up at him.

“I could say the same about you, princess.” His lips were now lingering by her ear lobes and the way her nickname rolled off her tongue, she would relive it over and over again. His voice was dripping with intense arousal, deepening further as he bit lightly at her ear lobe, then leaving a long trail of kisses along her jawline, making her release a small moan.

Marinette tilted her head back, eyes shut tightly in pure bliss, allowing him more access to her skin, and she just couldn’t help but squirm under him.

Chat stopped at a point, sucking gently at the top side of her neck, Marinette lost on the fact that it would leave a visible hickey by tomorrow morning that she didn’t even have a chance to scold him for it.

At this point, she didn’t care.

Hands eventually finding the hem of her shirt, lifting it lightly, just to trace his gloved hands over her bare skin, but even through the suit, she could feel the warmth of his palms.

“I think this needs to go, don’t you?” he tugged gently at the loose material, the want to tear off it became stronger, but he resisted it. Instead, he slowly began getting it off her, taking his time, just to tease her.

“Stop teasing.” It all came out breathlessly, Marinette lost in the moment, reading his thoughts.

Before she could say another word, he lifted her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist as he descended the stairs, their lips meeting suddenly. With every step closer to the couch, the kiss deepened.

He placed her down gently, her back against the soft surface where they were sat just a couple of minutes ago, innocently watching a movie. Marinette’s hands laid on both sides of his cheeks, pulling him closer. She soon flipped them over, her coming to straddle his hips, shadowing her earlier thoughts.

Chat let out a small groan as she made contact with the tightness in his suit. Marinette obviously noticed it, letting her hand travel down to the small space between them. He kissed her hastily, and she could virtually feel the hunger vibrating off his lips.

The heat between her thighs only growing with every touch, with every kiss, with every look of hunger. Kisses seemed never-ending but neither of them were complaining; they just couldn’t get enough of each other. It was from the long lost, subconscious emotions that fuelled it all.

The only light that shone throughout the compact room was the glowing streetlamps, indicating the time of day, and the shadowed screen of the movie they paused on.

His gloved hands slid up across her smooth thighs, making her express a soft whimper, his fingertips lingering closer to the dampness between her thighs. The teasing seemed endless, and it would be a white lie if Marinette said she wasn’t getting impatient.

Instead of letting him know it, she trailed her hand across the tense space between his thighs, palming him through the suit, his throat dry all of sudden, the hoarse groan escaping through his lips. _Two can play at this game_, she thought, smirking as she did.

“You drive me insane,” the words managed just to be heard between the harsh, but tender, kisses, the thin strands of her hair falling through his fingertips as he held her close.

“Then take me, chaton,” her voice was lingering by his ear, lust-heavy tone coating her sugar-honey words, “I want you to take me.”

There was only ever one person in the whole of France, in the whole world actually, that called him, chaton and that was Ladybug. His thoughts seemed to slow down, catching up with him, trying to set on a straighter path of thoughts but he found it more impossibly by the second that Marinette gazed upon him.

So he set the thought aside for a later time, and left it at that.

He couldn’t get enough of how the bluenette in front of him managed to be so innocent and fervid at the same time, her eyes studying his lips, and eyes, pouring out in clouds of yearn while her body language still dominated a pure portrayal. 

Chat leaned forward, his mouth hanging by her ear and a low whisper escaped his lips, ‘‘show me the bedroom.’’

Soon enough, Marinette was on her feet, dragging Chat by his hands, making their way down the narrow corridors. As soon as they stepped into the room, Marinette’s lips reconnected with Chat’s tender ones. It was now her leading the kiss, more dominantly than their previous ones.

Tikki awoke at the sound of Marinette and Chat entering the room, and found it odd that the pair made their way into the bedroom and placed her tiny head around the door of the wardrobe to see what was going on.

To say she was shocked was an underestimate.

Though she suspected that they would eventually find each other, she just wasn’t expecting this, and suddenly realising it was her cue to leave. She snuck out the small opening of Marinette’s wardrobe door and without being seen by either Marinette or Chat, she exited the room, shutting the door behind her.

Chat almost immediately trapped her against one of the white coloured walls, pushing his skin-tight suit against her ordinary clothes. Their lips connecting, clashing against each other, both filled with crave.

He pinned her body against it, her legs now wrapping around his torso, gripping him in place. One of his hands laid at the side of her head while he caressed her body with the other and after what felt like endless hours of kissing, they both pulled apart, breathless.

It was light enough in the room for each of them to still see one another, but Chat’s eyes glowed, glossed over with salacity, the emotion clearly seeping through.

Chat couldn’t help the feelings growing inside his chest; whether he liked it or not, the way Marinette looked at him with her long eyelashes fluttering up at him made a wave of tiny butterflies dance around in his stomach.

His lips displaced his signature smirk before he slowly lifted the shirt up and off of Marinette, but it only frustrated more with the slow motions of his movements. Finally, the shirt was thrown into the corner of the room and Marinette let out a small gasp as the cool air around them hit her nipples, making them harden, standing up at Chat’s eye line. 

The feline seemed to be breathless at the sight of Marinette, half-naked before him, stealing his each and last breath, to the point that he couldn’t form coherent thoughts. The sound of her gasp only heightened his arousal, finally lifting a finger and grazing it across her perky breasts.

They were begging for his attention and Marinette couldn’t resist the soft moan she let out at the contact.

Chat mumbled something, but she couldn’t make out what his exact words and if she was honest, she didn’t care, as long as he was here, with her. His lips trailed a path of kisses along her sweet, creamy skin, carrying along in the line of her collarbone. He couldn’t keep his hands from traveling between her breasts, leaving tiny flares to stimulate with every touch.

Lips soon became attached to her nipple, taking Marinette by surprise, making her arch her back and throw her head back, eyes squeezed shut. He peppered her chest with kisses, keeping all his attention focused on her.

‘‘Chat..’’ Her voice was now low, barely audible as moans left her lips.

He kept his lips where they were but his eyes flittered up to meet hers, Marinette breathing heavily while a smirk played on Chat’s lips as his eyes glittered with arousal.

Her hands were tangled within his blonde locks, pulling at the strands, urging him to keep kissing her, touching her, anything, to just keep him close as possible.

The material of the suit against her chest was cold, but not unwelcomed, his gloved fingertips trailing across her upper body, his mouth on her breast, the feel of his tongue driving her insane.

Though, she’d know she’d prefer if he was de-transformed and if she wasn’t the only naked one in the room

Then a thought hit her, reflecting a train at full speed and she involuntarily stopped tearing at his blonde strands, making Chat freeze his movements, following after her stop.

He frowned up at her, worry carried as he raised his eyebrows, “hey, what’s wrong?” as his gloved hands gripped her thighs, his claws just below the band of her shorts, making sure they didn’t come into sharp contact with Marinette’s skin.

She studied him, watching his chest fall and rise from the adrenaline of the situation, before formulating her thoughts, letting her eyes fall.

“We can’t do anything unless you transform, and you can’t reveal your identity to me.” She sighed lightly, before awkwardly pointing at the lower end of his suit, though her eyes turned soft, feeling shy now.

_God, how much I want you to know it’s me, Marinette, that it’s me, Adrien, under the suit, so you can be moaning my name, begging my name for more, all while grasping your bedsheets, how much I want that_, the thought shot through his head faster than he anticipated.

His clawed finger placed under her chin, lifting it gently, connecting his orbs to hers, “i’ve got it figured, don’t worry.” The kiss that came after his words was sweet, gentle, juxtaposing to the previous ones they shared.

She trusted him, she trusted him with her life, if not more. There was not another person that she placed more faith into than him, it was astonishing to see from an outside perspective at how much Marinette would risk for him.

The soft kiss didn’t last long before her hands caressed the rest of his body, playing with the bell at the top of his suit.

There was a sudden movement, Chat spinning her around, holding her by her thighs, before moving over and placing her on the bed, Marinette sinking between the soft fabrics of her sheets. She shifted further up, Chat following her before she was finally met with the headboard, with the blonde kitty hovering over her.

Kissing her hastily, he pulled away, Marinette whimpering at the loss of contact, making Chat display his stupid smirk she loved so much. 

“Close your eyes for me.” The sentence came out in a hushed whisper as if he was scared the sound of his voice could shatter a glass, or disturb the quietness in the room.

She did as he commanded her and listened in for any sound of any movement, part of her expecting him to move back and keep kissing her. But she heard as he proceeded to climb off the bed, feeling the sink of the bed vanishing and the words ‘Plagg claws in,’ flowed through his lips.

Plagg realised the situation and snuck out of the darkroom the same way Tikki did, the door closing a little as he did.

Even through her lidded eyes, she could dimly see the flash of the green light that filled the room, mirroring the way Chat’s eyes lit up in the faintest way. The sound of him shuffling clothes and the drop of a shirt creaked through the silence and the bed dipped by her feet, feeling Chat’s presence once again.

‘‘Lift your head, princess.’’’

As she did, she felt something wrap around her head, covering her eyes. Chat’s breath tingled her lips as he tied a small knot of the fabric at the back of her head, the fabric feeling silky under her fingertips as she reached up, the feel of it smooth under her touch. She wondered what it would be, thinking back to one of many designs she had created with this certain material.

Almost as if he read her thoughts, Chat’s voice filled his ears, ‘‘it’s my tie from my civilian outfit, I’d just gotten out of a meeting and couldn’t be bothered changing before I transformed to come see you, but I see, it has come in handy.’’ Even with the blindfold on, she knew he was smiling.

“I did take you for a smart kitty.” She giggled innocently, before reaching out, feeling the closeness of his body, and coming in contact with his chiseled chest, involuntarily letting out a gasp as she roamed her hands over his body.

He leaned down, his lips just hovering over hers, not attaching them but allowing them to linger for a few moments. His hands were occupied with the gentle strokes along her waist and the feel of his hands made Marinette feel like she was lost in utter bliss.

Soon enough, there was a loss of heat as Adrien moved down, and Marinette missed it, arching her back as he trailed a line of kisses all along her chest, across her breasts and planting them on her stomach.

His lips hovered over the hem of her shorts as his fingertips were traveling up and down her thighs in an achingly slow motion, driving Marinette crazy. He took note of how her breathing picked up, chest rising and falling in anticipation. Adrien began to pull her shorts down, slowly, to reveal pink lace panties, and there was such a sudden urge to rip them off her, just to have her begging him for mercy, but he was going to take his time. His fingers proceeded to hook into the sides of her panties, continuing in the removal of them, which was antagonizing slow for Marinette, he knew this fact.

Small breaths feathered against her sex and hushed whimpers left loosely from her lips.

“Stop teasing me.” He heard her lust coated cords but chose not to obey, he wasn’t about to let this moment go.

There was a gentle trail of kisses on both her thighs, Chat getting so close to her heat but then dropping from it and letting her squirm in response. His fingertips stayed tracing circles on top of her stomach. Eventually, his thumb caressed her inner thigh, running up and down. With each stroke, his thumb moved closer to her core.

Her lips gnawed at her bottom lip, with more pressure than all the times he was in her presence. She kept stretching her body up, just to get him closer but somehow he always managed to inch away, Marinette knowing his stupid grin played on his lips.

If there was one thing Chat Noir could do extremely well, it was teasing her until she simply couldn’t take it any longer.

“Chat, please..” Her words were dragged out, the whimper of frustrated clearly vocal and evident.

After what felt like forever, his tongue came in contact with her folds, her hands instinctively going to grab his hair and tangle her fingers in the locks, pulling and grasping every strand. Her breath hitched in anticipation and she murmured several words, none of which Adrien could pick up on but it was a mixture of swear words and his alter-self’s name, as he lapped at her entrance.

His finger toyed at her entrance before inserting it and the gasp she let out made Adrien feel ways he had not known.

The sight of this woman in front of him, coming undone with his touch made him go wild.

‘‘_Fuck_..’’ The moan was soft, feeling as her muscles tightening with every glide and lick at her core. It all became too much at once, the sensation from how Chat’s mouth felt was overwhelming.

Ever since he transformed back into his civilian self, he was yearning to explore her body with his fingertips. She was close, he could tell by the way she was panting and pushing Adrien’s head further into her moistened sex. His nose brushed against her swollen bud, aching for release and the moan she let out was louder than she anticipated, feeling glad that the walls in her apartment were thick enough not to let sound through to her neighbours.

Adrien picked up his pace, getting every inch and crock with his tongue, Marinette pulling and tangling at his locks. Within a couple of minutes, Marinette’s body tensed, feeling in a way she had not felt in a long time, or perhaps ever, as she rode out her climax, Adrien not stopping for a few moments after she had.

The way her body reached its highest point then slowed down to catch up with her, was an astonishing sight for Adrien, one which he would not be forgetting. He soaked up every bit of her body, its language, her uneven breathing, the feel of her hands in his hair.

There was silence in the room for a few seconds, neither of them saying anything, the atmosphere quiet and still, with her chest coming up and down through slow breaths, trying to even her breathing.

There was a small movement, and the feather of his own lips lingered over her own, making her once again, dizzy, his presence intoxicating her. There was something about him that kept her wanting, begging for more. With what they had just done, the closeness of him still made her lightheaded.

‘‘How do you do that?’’ Marinette finally muttered after her breathing even out, “I must not be the first one if you’re so good at it.” It was envisioned as a joke, but something about her own words filling her own room seemed to strike a chord within her.

Adrien gave her a light chuckle before caressing along her jawline. ‘‘you might not be the first one, that’s true, princess, but you’re the only one that matters.’’ Innocence laced around his honey words, voice hanging by her ear.

The words came and went, Marinette wanting to hang onto them, but desperation abruptly took over her thoughts. Her hands traveled down his body before being met with Adrien’s pants and a belt buckle, the small metal cooling her trace.

‘‘You’re a little overdressed compared to me, aren’t you kitty?’’ Her hands began undoing his belt, heat throbbing through her body once again, her body feeling as if it was on fire, the flames reaching every nerve, muscle, and bone, tingling through her petite figure. 

‘‘Well then, let’s take care of that problem.’’ The belt became undone and shortly, Adrien’s pants were thrown across the room.

She pulled him down, kissing him with all her energy that she had left, Chat being able to drain her from just simply teasing her. But that didn’t mean she didn’t want this.

“Take me chaton.” The words practically purring out her lips, coming out in a short breath, landing on his reflecting ones.

There it was again, the ‘chaton’ nickname, something he held for a later thought, knowing he’d query her about it.

Her words, so vocally expressed in the last few instances, only fuelled Adrien’s determination to make her pleased, to make her his, to leave her begging for more. Soon enough his briefs were discarded, and the bed dipped once again, Marinette back against the soft material of her sheets, her hands already grasping them. He took his time, just to tantalize her, just to see her squirming once more before kneeling before her entrance, teasing her with the tip of his member. There was a sudden shiver from the female, pushing her hips towards him, aching for just a little more friction. She felt him pressing against her entrance and with a gentle thrust, he entered inside of her. Her hands were no longer grasping the bedsheets but were clawing into the top half of his back, as he towered over her. 

The sound of heavy breaths, moans, and groans were the only audible notes from the pair, Adrien picking up his speed, causing the blunette to gas at the how he filled her. With every thrust, her climax was soon building up again. His hardness was concealed with her moistness and he peppered her breast with kisses, pecking and sucking at her stiffened nipples. His kisses trailed up to her earlobe, his deep breath fluttering.

Adrien let out in a low, arousing groan. It made a shudder vibrate through Marinette’s body, leaving goosebumps in their wake. They were both close and his thrust became deeper and faster. She could feel the tension in the pit of her stomach building up and it only took a few more minutes for Marinette’s orgasm to tear its way through her body. Adrien came a few seconds after her, his body tensing then shivering as he pulled out of her.

They stayed in that position, him hovering over him, for a few moments, leveling out each of their breaths. Adrien placed himself next to Marinette, her head coming to lay on his bare chest.

He kissed the top of her head, his fingers coming to play with the loose thread of his tie. Neither of them said a word, the sound of the rain outside spluttering against the windows filling the room. The quiet embrace of both of them was comfortable and Marinette’s eyes behind the blindfold fluttered shut. It was beginning to darken outside, and he’d remembered he had patrol with Ladybug tonight.

‘‘Thank you for tonight,’’ Marinette whispered into the darkened room. Her hand came to wrap around his waist, gripping him gently, the feel of his naked skin against her own made her feel in a way she hadn’t explored yet. It was comforting, almost.

A gentle grin filled his lips, stroking her smooth, silky hair, the thin strands falling within his non-gloved hands, ‘‘you’re welcome, princess.’’

They laid, side by side, for what felt like endless hours, just soaking in the embrace of one another, but eventually, Adrien knew he had to leave otherwise he’d be late for patrol.

His voice was soft, fearing if his words were too loud they could shatter the purity of her body, ‘‘Marinette?’’

‘‘Hm?’’

‘‘As much as I would love to stay here with you, I have to go.’’ He spoke, a whisper on his lips.

She didn’t say anything but slowly undid the blindfold. Her eyes were still shut tightly as she found his delicate hands and handed back the silky fabric.

‘‘You’ll be needing this for your next meeting, I’m guessing. Think of me when you do.’’ She whispered in his ear and with that, they shared one last slow and gentle kiss, one that tingled each of their own lips.

‘‘I’ll be sure to do just that,’’ Adrien responded, caressing her soft fingertips before Marinette felt the empty space beside her and the coolness of the air hit her body. The sound of Chat putting his clothes back on broke the silence, Chat not saying anything, the belt buckle jingling and clacking within the room. She heard the familiar phrase ‘Plagg, claws out,’ from his lips and a green light overtook, the strength of the light penetrating her shut eyes once more.

The bed dipped one last time and his intimate lips met hers, her hands placed on each side of his face, feeling the very light stubble, not wanting his lips to escape. Before she could register it, Chat was gone, making his way towards the large window of her room, opening it to reveal the cold air that whooshed in. Instinctively, Marinette wrapped herself in the white bedsheets and waited for the sound of the window closing before she opened her eyes.

Almost involuntarily, her fingers reached up to feel the long-lasting sensation that Chat left from his lips, tracing her thumb across it, smiling in the process. That was something unexpected but Marinette was definitely not complaining.

Adrien bounced across the roofs of Paris, a light joy sat on his chest, the thoughts of the next time he’d see her was on his mind. He’d have lunch with her in a few days, as his civilian self. Adrien would know the ways in which she acted tonight, taking note of the fact that it would the only thing his dumb brain would focus on, all the while she sat there, innocent in its purest form.

There was something about her that left him wanting more, even if it was in the form of her embrace or presence, he’d always enjoy it.

And, so, that night, they both fell asleep with thoughts of one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! my twitter is @/marichct <3


	4. 'chaton.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i have officially rewritten the first four chapters and chapter five should be up sometime next week or the week beginning the 17th :)  
though, i do recommend rereading the story since there are things i have changed, in order to keep the story flowing.   
thank you for reading! my twitter is @/marichct

The following morning, there was a small glow from her bedroom windows, Marinette covered her eyes from the harsh light that lit up the room, contrasting to the darkness of it all last night.

She awoke with an ache, not necessarily a bad ache, reminiscing over the moments from her late-night with Chat and she could still feel the electricity of his fingers that lingered on her body.

There were absolutely no regrets on her mind about what she did with her chaton, but somehow the guilt was still pitted in the bottom of her stomach, the constant thoughts of toying with his emotions, not knowing that the woman under the suit he admired so much was the same woman he connected with last night.

And then it hit her, the realisation coming back to her at full speed. _She missed patrol last night._

Precedingly, and unsurprisingly, more guilt seemed to settle within her body, her stomach churning, heavily formed emotions colliding with one another. She placed her hands on her head, rubbing her eyes and temple in almost frustration, she must have left him so worried.

It wasn’t technically her fault, more over on her partner’s side, for being so good at.. various things, and for tiring her out. But she couldn’t blame him, she even felt bad thinking about it, for placing the situation on him, how could he have known not to let her fall asleep. It’s not like he exactly knew that she’s Ladybug.

The phone she got specifically for her feline partner was placed in the second drawer of her bedside table and she reached out for it, immediately seeing the several missed calls and texts from Chat, letting out a small groan as her eyes scanned them one by one.

_‘Hey m’lady, we still on for patrol? I have to go home and freshen up, so I’ll be a few minutes late.’ _The text read.

_‘I’m here, are you on your way?’_

_‘I waited a while, but you never showed. Hope you’re okay bugaboo. Wouldn’t want you to be in any kind of danger.’_

Chat was concerned last night, very unlike Ladybug to not show up to patrol without telling him first, so it left him worried and alarmed.

He’d called her at least 4 times, with the three other messages that stared back at her, her fingertips now stopping at the screen, pressing the call button, chewing her bottom lip.

It was nine am, surely he would be awake by now, right? The phone rang for a few moments before a hoarse voice was heard, shuffling in the background of the call.

“Hello?” Chat’s voice filled her ears, his throat sounded dry and almost as he had just woken up, Marinette instantly feeling bad that she was the cause of his disturbed sleep.

“Chat? It’s Ladybug, did I wake you?” She could hear as sat up, the bedsheets rustling quietly, Chat clearing his throat before speaking.

Marinette swore she heard him sigh of relief, Chat’s heartbeat, on the other end of the line, had soon calmed down, “Ladybug! Are you alright? I didn’t see you last night for patrol, I tried to call you and text you, but I couldn’t reach you. I assumed you were just busy.”

_Oh, but how many times you saw me, Chat, if you only knew.._

“I’m really sorry Chat, I never meant to worry you, I just fell asleep after a long day and forgot to text you. And I hope I didn’t wake you.” She stammered out the last part, her weakening smile on her face, lost on the fact that he couldn’t actually see her.

“I’m glad you’re okay, make sure you rest, okay bug? And honestly, I needed to wake up anyways, I’m super busy this morning.” He let out a light chuckle, stretching his body with the motion. 

There was a part of her that nearly let _‘don’t forget to wear your favourite tie,’ _slip through, but she stopped herself before screwing up badly and making things a lot worse for the both of them. Instead, she said, “have a good day, chaton, I’ll definitely show up for patrol tonight,” her giggle was soft, gentle in his ears.

Though something that struck a chord within him was the way ‘chaton’ rolled off her lips, reminding him of his night with Marinette, their voices both sounding so similar.

Before he allowed him to travel down an overcomplicated path, he focused back on his lady, in turn of giving a response, “I’ll see you then, m’lady,” small smile placed on his face and ending the call.

Adrien let out a breath, one which he had been subconsciously holding, feeling a sudden pang of guilt alight within his chest, thoughts of last night that he shared with Marinette hitting him. But he and Ladybug were certainly not dating, they were very far from it, so the question of why he was feeling like this once again remained unanswered.

He shook his head, trying desperately to clear any guilt-filled thoughts and set his focus on Marinette, the sweet, innocent woman who most definitely showed a different aspect of herself yesterday, from the high school experience she lived as in his mind for so long. Now a new perspective of her was stained within his thoughts, not that it was necessarily a bad thing, he enjoyed the way she acted under his touch and presence.

There was a part of him that she knew it was a onetime thing, and another part f him that battled the idea that they hadn’t actually discussed it not stated that it was happening last night and never again.

The bed creaked, Adrien finally standing up, putting his arms out in a stretch, yawning as he did. He walked through the spacious room, his eyes washing over his clothes from yesterday, including the tie and suddenly all he could think about repeating last night. _Not the time, Agreste._

Adrien made his way over to the bathroom to shower and get ready. He knew he would have to leave within twenty minutes otherwise he would never make it on time to his meetings. Adrien threw on a white shirt, grey trousers and a black tie, identical to the one Marinette wore around her eyes.

It was already five to ten when Adrien reached his office, but it still seemed to be busy as ever, the company never managed to have a wink of peace. He’d usually start at eight am sharp but it was a Sunday and he had to make time to fit these photoshoots in before _The Rosette _magazine came out. He went through his meetings quite quickly, along with the photoshoots that were planned in for him. It was a Christmas edition, which involved Adrien wearing different pairs of jeans in various colours and a Christmas hat, and yes you guessed it, no shirt. Cliché much for your typical model? But he had fun modelling with the Christmas jumpers for the _Unique Crystal _magazine.

It was almost as if his mind refused to focus, wandering back to Marinette within the meetings. Adrien knew he should have concentrated and centered his thoughts on the various plans for the company and any upcoming fashion lines, but he couldn’t help it. All that was racing through his head was Marinette’s face, her eyes, her touch, her gentle voice..

Sighing silently, Adrien straightened up in his chair and listened into the meeting that took place in front of him, managing to clear his thoughts just for the time being.

Soon over, then his day had ended and to say Adrien was exhausted was an understatement. The previous meeting couldn’t have been longer if he had imagined it. Sure, he liked modelling but to sit in meetings talking about the financial and marketing aspects of the company? Yeah, most definitely not his thing.

His phone had beeped throughout one of the meetings, but Adrien had to ignore it, needing to cooperate with the different ideas presented. He really should have off turned his phone off, but he simply forgot.

The single notification that stood out was a message from Marinette, _‘Hi Adrien, I know we had lunch plans for Tuesday, but I’ve just noticed that I’ve double-booked myself and can’t make it. Could we do it tomorrow, or I’m free on Friday? If you’re not available, we could do something whenever works for you. Sorry for such a short notice.’_

He initially thought she cancelled on him, the sorrow nearly reaching his stomach but not quite as he read the whole message, his fingers already working at a response.

_‘Hey Marinette, don’t worry about it, it happens to us all. I’m actually working on Friday, but I’ve got the whole day tomorrow, same time and place as planned?’_ He pressed send before almost immediately receiving a response from her.

_‘That works for me, I’ll see you then.’_

Her response reminded him of what he said this morning to Ladybug, they had both been busy this week and had only patrolled together twice, Monday and Thursday along with defeating an akuma on that day too. He’d missed her, excitement within him to see her, always enjoying her company, any day, any time. Thankfully it wasn’t raining today, so he didn’t have to patrol with a wet, sticky suit.

Though he also wanted to see Marinette before patrol tonight, something in him refusing to let the idea go. Adrien didn’t know what he was going to say to her, but he was addicted to her as if she was like some kind of drug to him, not being to keep her off his mind.

Eventually, he arrived home, quarter to six on the dot, realising he’d have around an hour to see Marinette, that was if she was even home. The phone he’d gotten specifically for his lady always stayed with him, in case of an emergency. But it also had Marinette numbers and his finger tapped on her contact, lingering on the message button.

He’d never usually text her before going over, (a lesson learned from last night) but he felt in this case he should. Letting his fingers hover over the keyboard a few moments longer, formulating what to put, he finally began typing.

_‘Hey princess, do you have time to see your favourite kitty?’_ It read but he quickly deleted it, not knowing where they stood. Instead, he put, _‘hey, could I come over?’_ His thumb lingering over the send button before self-control took over and he sent it.

Just over 10 minutes passed as Adrien changed into more comfortable attire and saw that Marinette had replied to his message, _‘always, I just got home.’ _

And that’s all it took Adrien to transform and make his way over to her apartment. The sky was clearer than usual, the sun already gone and moonlight soon enough appearing presently. He jumped across the several rooftops, making his way over to her balcony.

It would have been a lie if Marinette said she didn’t think about Chat, capturing almost all her thoughts, allowing herself to get absorbed in her thoughts of the green-eyed kitty. _Her partner_, her mind reminded her, and she sighed, groaning inwardly in response.

It was such a complicated situation that she meddled in, sleeping with her partner when he didn’t know he was doing the same thing, his knowledge completely inexistent. Technically, they only slept together once, but that was all it took for the whole state to become convoluted.

But she just couldn’t stop herself.

Every time their eyes seemed to connect, her heart rate would increase just by that tiny amount, clouding her thoughts entirely.

Her mind wandered into thoughts of how his fingertips felt against her skin, stroking along her waist, back, stomach, any place he desired, soon enough becoming engrossed and lost with the memories, Alya having to snap her two fingers in front of her face in order to bring her back to earth.

Alya had no idea about how Marinette spend the night last night and she had no intention of telling her just yet before she discussed it with Chat first. She didn’t want to misinterpret anything about them and then feel humiliated when Chat didn’t think or feel the same way about them as she did.

The moment she stepped into her apartment, a text pinged through from Chat. She didn’t think she’d see him until patrol as Ladybug, where they obviously couldn’t talk about it, so the fact he was coming over made her stomach fill with butterflies, consistently flying around as she replied.

Alya and her had spent the day together, neither of them working on a Sunday. She had worn black jeans with knee-high brown boots and a white, tight turtleneck along with her the beige scarf she had made herself.

Light flowed from her bedroom lights, Marinette flicking them on with her only free hand, the bags being placed at the side of her door. She had bought a set of laced, baby pink lingerie, not for anything special but it caught her eye. Unfortunately, Alya happened to notice how Marinette gazed upon the set and she knew Alya wouldn’t stop pestering her about it unless she bought it and well, here she was.

Chat would be over in about ten minutes, so she’d just try the garments on later. She picked them up, eyeing and feeling the material of the set in between her fingers then placing them down on the top of the paper bag.

She’d begun to change into something more comfortable, not realising Chat was already on her balcony.

“Huh, she said she was home.” Chat thought, the low hanging kitchen lights were on so she must be in the apartment.

He felt the doorknob, checking it was open and to his surprise, it was unlocked. But his head filled with worries, knowing it was probably nothing but still, he had to make sure she was okay, so his fingers curled around the door handle, opening the glass door, pushing through and stepping in. He made his way through the kitchen, the various images from last night attacking throughout his memories. Chat descended the stairs and began roaming through the halls.

“Marinette, you here?” His voice echoed throughout the halls, but it didn’t reach Marinette’s bedroom. She was so consumed within her thoughts, she didn’t hear Chat’s words. He checked the bathroom along with the two spare rooms before making his way down to her bedroom.

He saw that door leading into her bedroom was half open and a small glimpse of Marinette in the mirror. Before he said anything, he opened the door a little more, appearing that she was half-naked, the turtleneck being discarded into what seemed to be her laundry basket.

“Someone’s a little undressed.” His smirk didn’t fail to appear, filling up his lips, Chat leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest.

She spun around so fast, it made her head dizzy.

“Chat! You scared the life out of me.” She stared at Chat, arms across her own chest, who was now scanning her body, the same way he did last night, his gaze burning holes into her skin, looking behind his smirk as if he wanted to take her right then and there, a repeat of last night.

He stepped forward, breathing out, closer to her presence, her heart rating slowly picking up. She maintained eye contact as his fingers reached out, his gloved hands coming to grip her waist gently.

His words rolled off his tongue, dripping with something different, something she couldn’t quite place her finger on.

Even through the gloves, she felt the heat of his hands and her skin felt as if it was on fire. She hadn’t intended on him walking in on her, half-naked in front of him, but she enjoyed the effect it held him to, it was amusing, seeing him almost at a loss for words.

“Well, if someone had knocked, I wouldn’t be in such a lack of clothes.” It was her turn to smirk, hand coming to toy with the bell she had previously played with.

“No one said I was complaining.” The words hung about her ears, soft and low, the sensuality pouring through his voice, lips trailing down her neck and continued in attacking her collarbone, drifting across her chest. His lips grazed the side of her neck and sucked gently, knowing it would leave a mark that would be very visible by tomorrow morning. His marks along her chest were still present from last night but fading slowly. Marinette moaned softly, hands coming to twirl in his hair once again, tilting her head back, Chat exploring her neck further, gloved fingers coming up to trace along her jawline and landing under her chin.

His eyes locked in a trance with hers, moving her head back, her azure hues staring back at him, breathless, they even seemed breathless. He was aching to touch her, but he knew he couldn’t, he’d certainly miss patrol with Ladybug if they carried this on. 

But something in him didn’t have it to stop. Marinette connected their lips, curling her fingertips further into his hair, driving Chat insane. Her lips were just like yesterday, soft and sweet, her perfume was still present, a gentle vanilla and strawberry scent filling his nostrils. He couldn’t get enough of this girl if he tried.

The kiss was tender but delicate. He wanted to treasure every moment but when Marinette slipped her tongue over his bottom lip, he nearly lost all control. _Nearly._

Chat’s cologne was strong within her nose, something familiar about the scent, but she loved it. Even with it’s familiarity, she couldn’t quite pinpoint which cologne it was, thought entering and leaving quickly. Marinette knew they couldn’t do anything now, she had patrol with him as her alternate-self which she could not miss for the second night in a row.

But Marinette nor Chat could find the strength to stop.

“As much I’d love to spend tonight with you, I have to patrol with Ladybug soon.” Chat finally mumbled as their lips disconnected to catch each of their breaths. She whimpered at the loss of contact and missed the feel of his lips against hers.

“You’re right, I -you can’t be late. And I wanted to talk to you anyways.” Stumbling over her words, she soon enough recovered, almost revealing that she knew he had patrol because he was going to be patrolling with _her_. Marinette left her hands snaked around his neck, slowly moving her thumb at the back, Chat leaving his hands circled around her smooth waist.

“That’ll be a little difficult if you stay in these.” His gloved finger hooked through the fabric of her panties within causing a tear in them, his voice apparently clouded with hunger.

Marinette let out a low chuckle, “I’ll put some clothes on, go wait for me in the living room.”

“As you wish princess.” The lack of heat of his hands was missed by Marinette as he turned and left the room.

A few minutes later, Marinette appeared in the low-lit living room where Chat was seated on the couch. She placed herself a few inches from him, allowing some distance to come between them.

She wasn’t sure where to start, an apologetic smile on her face, which barely reached the corners of her mouth. There was fidgeting between her fingers, Chat noticing the action.

There were a few moments, Marinette letting out a small breath before starting into it, “there’s obviously no pressure, I just want to know where we stand, after last night, if it was just a one-time thing or if there’s something we’re doing or, well you know. And you don’t have to respond right now I just wanted to put it out there, instead of us just going off in the wrong direction. But, like I said before, absolutely no pressure or anything and it’s fine if you don’t feel the same way, I’d completely understand.” Her rambling went on for a few moments, words coming out at full speed, Marinette never taking a second to breathe or stop.

He grabbed her hand, his gloved fingers tracing circles within her palm. The action was unexpected, her eyes from the floor dragged back up to set on his.

“Last night.. it meant a lot, you mean a lot to me. If I’m completely honest, I wouldn’t want something that was no strings attached. I care about you, I wanna see where this goes if you’re wanting to do that.” Stuttering out the last sentence, he threw her a small smile, his thumb stroking a small area of her hand.

“I wouldn’t want a friend with benefits situation either..” she laughed light-heartedly, Chat swearing it was one of the softest things he would ever hear in his life, “I’d wanna see where this goes, I just think about your identity and if you’re placing yourself in danger. You know I would never force you to reveal your identity to me, but I just worry if Hawkmoth becomes known of the fact that you’re close to me, he might you that to his advantage and I don’t want you to get hurt.” Here she went again, the rambling, the words all rushed together, her anxiousness clearly falling out. She looked deep into his eyes, as he stared back at her.

“You know I’d never let anything happen to you, right?” Sincerity poured out with the words, his voice carried cautiously with the situation. She moved a little closer, Chat pulling her by the hand.

“I know, I trust you with more than my life, but I’m not worried about me, I’m worried about you.” Her eyes were filled with apprehension, occasionally tracing the individual features on his face.

“Don’t worry about me, we’ll figure it out as we go along, okay?” There it was again, his signature grin, this time it was a little lighter and soft around the edges, but it was still evident.

So, let’s see how this goes, I’m willing to try without committing fully to the ordinary boyfriend/girlfriend titles.” His smile was as sweet as candy and Marinette wanted to kiss it off his lips.

“I would like that.” And with that, Chat pulled her up onto his lap as Marinette straddled him, the same position they were last night. But it was a different moment, they both smiled at each other, before connecting their lips in one swift motion. It was slow but compassionate and Marinette melted under the way he could make her feel with just one kiss.

He'd kissed her like it was the end of the world as if his whole life depended on that one moment, but it soon ended, Chat realising he’d have to go.

She walked him out, Chat standing underneath the shining moonlight, reflected in her hues as they stood by the balcony door.

“I’ll be back tomorrow night, I promise.” He captured her lips once more, the kiss soft and sweet, the taste of him lingering on her own lips.

“I’ll be waiting, kitty.” Her sweet smiled played on her lips before her chaton left to patrol with her alternate-self.

As soon as he was out of sight, Marinette carefully shut her balcony door, locking it and going to go transform in the darkness of her room, the pink light taking over the space of the area, the suit fitting tightly around her petite body.

She had missed it, the pressure of talking to Chat without her suit on was more difficult than she could comprehend. She was always on the edge, worried she’d say something in front of him that revealed she was her alternate-self under the red and black spotted, skin-tight suit.

The air was certainly cooler at this time of year, but she didn’t mind it so much, as long as it wasn’t raining. He’d always meet her on the Eiffel Tower, that overlooked Paris in all its glory, the evening, golden lights brightening the whole city up, a magnificent sight to gaze upon.

She had bounced and pounced, grabbing the top of chimneys to swing her yoyo around, to keep her moving through he high apartment tops of Paris. Ladybug had almost forgotten the adrenaline of how much she loved to patrol, the silence of the city was so soothing to her ears, some cars hear and there, sometimes the buzz of certain parties and restaurants, with evening meals were heard here and there, but it was all such a gentle atmosphere.

When she had reached their chosen place to meet for patrols, he was already there, arms leaned against on the railings, he looked so lost in thought.

“Evening, chaton.” It hadn’t come out in the way she intended it but chose to ignore it, it’s not as if he’d pick up on it, he probably didn’t even hear her.

“Marinette?” His voice was soft, only mumbling to himself, surprise evident in his tone, but he only turned slightly to look over his shoulder.

Ladybug went into shock, freezing on the spot, not taking another step, “uhh sorry?” she was so astonished at his assumption, how had he figured out. She went into panic mode, hands behind her back fiddling, fingers tangled in between each other. more than ever. _It’s over, it’s all over._

“Sorry bug, I thought you were someone else for a second.” This time he turned all the way around, all panic suddenly vanishing from her chest, forcing such a smile on her face that even herself knew that Chat would notice something was wrong. He smiled back at her, moving towards her until there was only a small amount of distance between the pair.

“I’m sorry I didn’t show up last night.” Ladybug quickly changed the subject, not wanting to wander on it any longer.

He never broke eye contact, something he consistently managed to do, with both versions of herself, “don’t worry about it, you weren’t the only one that was tired out,” there was something mischievous about the glimmer in his eyes, Ladybug knowing the exact cause and smiling within, “I actually ended early, it was an exhausting night for me too.”

“Oh, what was the cause of your exhaustion, kitty?” She giggled lightly, seeing how much he’d tell his partner.

“That’s a secret bug,” he winked at her, not in a flirty way, it was more playful, “now should we patrol?” He reached for her shoulder, tapping it only ever so lightly before hopping onto one of the railings, looking back at Ladybug.

Even through the double layer of their suits, Ladybug still managed to feel the minute sparks, flowing from the touch of Chat’s fingertips.

She realised he was waiting for an answer and nodded her head in response, finally catching up with his rapid movements across the city. And the night went on, both of them enjoying the cool air as it hit then, pouncing across lightened streets.

Ladybug couldn’t shake the feeling he had given her, with the shock of her civilian name, it all moved so fast she could barely hold onto the moment. Her mind wouldn’t stop repeating all the harsh outcomes that could occur with their relationship, and she just couldn’t think of a simple, nice ending, sighing inwardly, the thoughts never-ending.

_What are you doing to me, Chat Noir?_


End file.
